


Square

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wants to dance and it's Damon to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Square  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 107  
>  **Summary:** Elena wants to dance and it's Damon to the rescue.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1494140.html) at 1_million_words

The fifties theme dance was in full swing by the time they walked through the doorway. Elena was absolutely giddy with excitement. She couldn’t wait to show off her poodle skirt and matching ribbon in her flowing dark hair.

“Let’s dance!” Twirling her hips in time with the music, she batted her eyes at Stefan. As he began to shake his head Elena whispered, “Come on. Don’t be a square.”

Before Stefan could say anything Damon reached around and grabbed Elena’s hand. “Don’t worry, little brother. I’ve got this.” With a wicked grin on his face he pulled Elena onto the dance floor and into his arms.


End file.
